


Про одиночество, Эрена и гордиев узел

by Shinji_Itou



Series: Канун Рождества (Christmas Eve) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Christmas Eve, F/M, Office, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микаса знает, что она должна дать Эрену больше свободы. Микаса знает, что в нёе влюблен Жан Кирштайн. Саша снова дает ей советы. Микаса хочет к ним прислушаться хотя бы раз. Под Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про одиночество, Эрена и гордиев узел

Микаса хотела закутаться в теплый плед и проспать пару ночей. Желательно, чтобы одна из ночей была рождественской — праздновать не очень-то хотелось, потому что ожидаемого расслабления перед грядущими выходными не было совсем, и, в отличие от Эрена, Микаса чувствовала себя подавленной. Хотелось чая и имбирного печенья, лучшего у Карлы, к которой они все равно не попадали, хотелось бесконечных рассказов Гриши о дальних странах — Эрен вроде бы говорил, что отец недавно вернулся из Монголии. Микаса сильно зажмурилась — до цветных пятен — и медленно открыла глаза: перед ней был все тот же рабочий стол, на монитор была прицеплена бумажка в форме звезды. Надпись на ней гласила: «Разобрать до Рождества». Что конкретно нужно было разобрать, Микаса знала, и это дело было уже сделано, но отрывать стикер не хотелось. Она не спеша поднялась на ноги, прошла до ближайшего стеллажа, чтобы достать одну из увесистых папок, чтобы подшить в нее очередной документ. За окном уже было темно — девушка мельком взглянула на свое отражение в стекле, устало моргая и прижимая папку к груди. Тоскливо.

Здесь было безумно тихо: шумела вентиляция, гоняя воздух из одной душной комнаты в другую, звенели лампы под потолком, а за стеклянной дверью Эрен вешал в коридоре гирлянду, выглядя почти счастливым. Микаса улыбнулась, поправляя обернутый вокруг шеи красный шарф и отходя снова к своему столу, чтобы раскрыть на нем папку. Этот свитер с оленями, связанный ее и Карлы руками всего за несколько дней, стал приятным подарком не совсем на Рождество, и брат, натягивая на себя маленькое произведение искусства, радовался, как ребенок, улыбался во все тридцать два и долго благодарно обнимал Микасу. Хотелось, конечно, чтобы такое происходило почаще, но Эрен не был бы Эреном, если бы уделял больше внимания сестре, чем работе и учебе. Микаса едва заметно улыбнулась сама себе, закрывая кольца и водружая папку на место. Оставалось совсем немного до окончания трудового дня.

Она очнулась только через три четверти часа, когда на стол между ее руками, затянутыми в теплую темную ткань пиджака, встала чашка, от которой приятно пахло мятой и тимьяном. Пар едва различимыми клубами поднимался над поверхностью чая, растворялся в воздухе и дарил тепло — взяв чашку в руки, Микаса с наслаждением вдохнула поглубже запах, поднимающий настроение. Она взглянула на стоящего рядом Эрена с немым вопросом: «Зачем? И что за повод?» На что ответом ей было легкое пожатие плеч — он действительно не знал, зачем делает сегодня какие-то приятные мелочи для других, зачем подписался украшать весь офис, зачем теперь стоит здесь и наблюдает, как названая сестра делает первые неспешные глотки и расслабляется — опускаются поднятые в напряжении плечи. Она негромко благодарит его, кивает на вазочку с печеньем, принесенным коллегами и делится той же самой кружкой: «Посидишь?» Конечно, слегка обидно, когда Эрен все же отказывается, проводит ладонью по темным гладким локонам — Микаса знает, чего ему стоит сдержаться и не взъерошить ей волосы. Эрен любит так выказывать свою привязанность. Он уходит совсем скоро, улыбаясь на прощание и обещая забрать ее через пару часов. Это не долго, если по-настоящему подумать, но Микасе думать не хочется.

Она проводит еще полчаса, помогая разгрести Саше завал с почтой и документами. Время скрашивается ненавязчивым разговором. Микаса не знала, действительно ли Брауз училась на психолога, но что-то такое в ней было: она умела слегка коснуться темы, развить ее, если Микаса не сопротивлялась, а если и сопротивлялась, то все равно невольно выкладывала все, что тяготило. При этом Саша оставалась жизнерадостной, хотя знала, наверное, предостаточно о каждом работнике офиса, хорошего или не очень, и никогда никому не открывала чужих тайн. Вот и сейчас Микаса невольно поделилась, что чувствует себя одиноко уже очень долго. Эрен забегался, Армин сближается с репортерами и Эрвином, Жан — даже Жан! — отстал от неё, хотя он, наверное, был единственным, кто радовал Микасу, когда было совсем уж паршиво. Саша понимающе улыбнулась, пригладила волосы и вручила ей маленькую жестяную баночку, в которой что-то постукивало: «Ты ведь тоже отдаляешься от них, верно?» Не согласиться как-то не получилось — Микаса на автомате кивнула, с детским любопытством снимая круглую крышечку и вдыхая яркий и бодрящий запах коричных палочек: «Наверное, мне следует что-то делать для них». Аккуратные, но сильные руки забрали эту баночку, ставя около монитора ноутбука рядом с стеклянным шаром, в котором кружился искусственный снег.

\- А что ты хотела бы сделать? — Микаса задумалась. Она посвящала все свое время работе и сейчас не сразу смогла отрешиться от неё. Этой паузы Саше показалось достаточно. — Вы же встречаете Рождество вместе? А подарки? Ты уже приготовила?  
Микаса медленно кивнула: уже упакованные коробочки для Эрена и Армина лежали у неё в спальне, дожидаясь своего часа. Она моргнула, прогоняя наваждение, и посмотрела на улыбающуюся подругу: «Вот и славно. Тогда проведите это Рождество как семья. Вы же и есть семья», — она приобняла Микасу за плечи, так обманчиво наивно заглядывая в глаза. Если бы Микаса понимала, как это можно сделать.  
\- А Жан? Почему ты его отталкиваешь? — Саша не отставала, и, методично рассматривая и перекладывая бумаги, Микаса размышляла, что бы ей можно было ответить. Ничего, кроме правды в голову не приходило.  
\- Я должна заботиться об Эрене, — когда эти слова прозвучали вслух, Микаса вздохнула, опуская листы, которые держала в руках, на колени. — Я никогда всерьез не задумывалась.  
\- У тебя есть же какие-то свои увлечения, дела? Друзья, кроме Эрена и Армина? — Микаса тихо качнула головой, после поправляя выбившуюся из прически прядь.  
\- Я, правда, не задумывалась об этом. Эрен — самый дорогой человек для меня, и я не могу его оставить.  
\- Ты и не оставишь. Наоборот — новые впечатления помогут тебе расслабиться, и тебе будет чем поделиться с ним, чем порадовать, у тебя появятся силы, — Саша придвинула к ней наполненную в кулере чашку, от которой пахло Рождеством — имбирем и какими-то другими пряностями, теплом камина и цитрусом. — А еще, наверное, стоит дать ему больше свободы. У него есть голова на плечах, и он даже неплохо ей пользуется.  
Микаса, почти прячась за стойкой, взглянула на бодрым шагом покидающего кабинет Эрвина брата и скупо улыбнулась, делая глоток чая.  
\- Так что насчет Жана? Обещаешь, что попробуешь познакомиться поближе? — Саша негромко рассмеялась, привлекая внимание Эрена.  
\- Секретики? — он подошел, опершись локтями на стойку и усмехнувшись. Потом покосился на часы, виновато улыбнулся. – Мик, все в силе?  
\- Конечно, — она нашла в себе силы кивнуть, провожая брата взглядом до лифтов, а потом снова уткнулась в чашку.  
\- Эй, не хандри. И пригласите Жана. Ему тоже тяжко после отъезда Марко, а мы с Конни уезжаем в Лилль, — Саша, порывшись в пакетах под её столом, выудила оттуда шоколадку, положив перед Микасой. — Поделите с Армином и Эреном. Как в старые добрые, о которых ты говорила.

Чай был поистине вкусным, и Микаса ничего не ответила, с благодарностью глядя на надпись «молочный шоколад» перед собой. Саша действительно была волшебницей. Микаса стерла выступившую на глазах влагу, оставила на столе полупустую чашку и быстрым шагом направилась к себе. У нее тоже было кое-что, раз уж Брауз уезжала в Францию.

Она вернулась через пару минут, держа в руках маленький конверт. Райвель, которому Микаса приходилась дальней родственницей и с которым они не общались, посоветовал лишь однажды посетить музей изящных искусств в Лилле, взял для неё после недолгих уговоров два билета: для Микасы и Эрена — и сказал, что будет ждать там после Нового года. Кенни, если что, найдет им троим место. Микаса торопливо объяснила, что выставка закрытая, но если Райвель сказал, то там должно быть действительно что-то стоящее. Саша счастливо улыбнулась, стискивая Микасу в объятиях: «Вот чего не ожидала, так это таких внезапностей. Обязательно сходим».

А Жана, будто по наказу Саши, действительно пригласил Эрен — уже стоя у лифтов, Аккерман слышала их разговор. Да, наверное, оно стоило того, думалось ей, пока лифт медленно полз от четвертого этажа к первому. Коробочка в ее руках блестела из-за маленьких глянцевых омел, будто рассыпанных на оберточную бумагу. Венчала подарок не слишком широкая красная лента. Не мог Жан своими руками сделать все так аккуратно, не мог — у них с Эреном одна беда на двоих.

Дом встречал их холодом и темнотой. Микаса зажгла свет, включила батареи и попросила парней растопить камин. Для празднования нужно было запечь цыплят, нарезать овощи, сделать пару салатов и достать приготовленное заранее тесто. Эрен любил рождественские пряники — это Микаса не забыла бы, даже если бы очень захотелось.

Жан через стену в шутку огрызался на Эрена, звенел бокалами и смеялся. Брат отшучивался, расставляя тарелки на застеленный праздничной скатертью стол — стук не заглушался гулом разогревающейся духовки. Кирштайн вскоре вернулся на кухню, поинтересовался, чем мог бы помочь, и занялся мытьем овощей. Микаса чувствовала на себе его взгляд, пока смазывала цыплят маслом, смешанным с травами, пока аккуратно выкладывала в противень картофель — невольно вспоминалась Саша, восторгавшаяся ее рецептом индейки с картофелем и прованскими травами — и пока ставила это все в духовку. Она обернулась на застывшего на месте Жана, протирающего уже давно сухой помидор, неспешно сняла перчатки и спросила: «Ты полируешь его?» Жан, спохватившись, отвернулся, принимаясь резко протирать оставшиеся овощи и резать их, выкладывая на поставленное Микасой рядом блюдо. Ее взгляд непроизвольно смягчился. Может быть, Саша действительно была права.

В четверть девятого приехал Армин, счастливый и с деревянным ящичком, от которого пахло так же, как в доме в принципе: кардамоном, гвоздикой и яблоками, имбирем и корицей. Микаса взглянула на узоры, выведенные на подаренном печенье Анни, фыркнула про себя и вернулась на кухню — пряники уже можно было доставать и вручать Эрену для украшения. Главное — проследить, чтобы не успел съесть все в процессе. Он и не успеет — Микаса выгоняет всех с кухни, приносит цыплят, Эрен наполняет бокалы вином, от которого отказывается Армин, мол, ему нельзя, и все в общем-то проходит хорошо. Микасу отпускает это гнетущее чувство одиночества, особенно когда ее целует в висок Эрен, благодарящий за такое теплое — она этого почти не чувствует — Рождество, когда Армин ненадолго заставляет ее уткнуться в плечо, улыбаясь и поздравляя с их по-настоящему семейным праздником. Жаль, правда, что им не по десять, что они не сидят сейчас за столом в домике Карлы и Гриши и не ждут с нетерпением волшебства — как ночью по коридору от крыльца пройдет кто-то массивный, положит под елку подарки и исчезнет без следа. Они теперь сами себе волшебники, думает Микаса, разворачивая коробочку, полученную от Жана, час спустя.

В их старом доме горит камин, и верхний свет потушен, Эрен придвигает ближе к Жану фотоальбом с заботливо распечатанными семьей Йегер фотографиями, взахлеб рассказывает о Рождестве, которое они провели у друзей в Исландии семь лет назад. Жан слушает внимательно, плохо скрывая своё желание иметь такие же яркие впечатления. Микаса признается себе, что тоже хотела бы испытать что-то такое, о чем можно было бы вспоминать долго-долго. Она наконец разворачивает оберточную бумагу, находя внутри небольшую серебряную подвеску на цепочке. Она приглядывается с вязи узора, узнавая в ней гордиев узел и невольно вспоминая значение. Сложные обстоятельства, задачи, да? Микаса едва заметно улыбается, не заметив, что внимание Жана переключилось на неё. Она выуживает кулон из коробочки, аккуратно держа цепочку между указательным и большим пальцами, открывает старинный замочек и надевает украшение на шею. От неё, конечно же, не укрывается, что это серебро не новое, только купленное в ювелирном, у него есть своя история, и Микасе интересно ее узнать. Уже потом, когда Эрен устает вещать, а Армин почти отключается рядом с ней на диване, Микаса отправляет брата и друга спать, а сама уходит за чаем на кухню, сопровождаемая Жаном.

\- Тебе понравилось? — Микаса поначалу не оборачивается, позволяя гостю подойти ближе. Он не пытается к ней прикоснуться, ни обнять, ничего, и Микаса тихо кивает, переводя взгляд на Кирштайна и замечая его растерянность.  
\- Понравилось. Это же фамильный кулон? Почему ты даришь его мне?  
\- Я люблю тебя, — Жан наедине почти не тушуется, говоря о своих чувствах прямо и глядя в глаза так же прямо. Только теперь он проводит пальцами по коже рядом с кулоном, снова поднимает взгляд и улыбается. — И я рад, что тебе нравится.  
Микаса думает, что это не ответ, но спрашивать снова не хочет, наливая чай в две чашки и протягивая одну Жану. Она стыдится того, что не может ничего подарить в ответ — что бы она ни утверждала, за почти год в издательстве Жан стал ей дорог, пусть и не совсем так, как он хотел бы. Микаса все же просит рассказать, откуда у него взялась такая вещица, и не получает отказа — они возвращаются в зал, где Жан снова садится на пол, спрашивая разрешения прислониться виском к коленям девушки, а потом начинает говорить, и Микаса теряет счет времени.  
\- Мать говорила, что ему уже лет двести, хотя мне не очень в это верится. Кому-то из моих далеких бабушек подарили этот кулон на помолвку, и с тех пор он переходит либо от матери к дочери, либо от свекрови к невестке. Не пугайся, я никогда не понимал этих традиций. Мать отдала мне кулон, решив, что я рано или поздно найду девушку, которая действительно заставит задуматься о значении символа. Я задумался. И отдал тебе, — Жан прикрывает глаза, уже чувствуя, что усталость этого дня медленно, но верно заставляет его засыпать. Он разлепляет веки, перемещается на диван, чтобы хотя бы не на полу задремать, и совершенно внезапно чувствует, как к его плечу прислоняется Микаса. — Все хорошо?  
— Конечно, — она смотрит задумчиво на свои ладони, замечая сегодняшний мелкий порез. Может, из-за Сашиных документов? – Но, Жан, фамильные ценности — это не те вещи, которые можно отдавать первому встречному.  
\- Ты не первый встречный, Микаса, — она не успевает запротестовать, когда Жан наглеет настолько, что обнимает ее, ложась на спину на диване и заставляя ее лечь сверху. Вопреки здравому смыслу, протестовать не хочется, и девушка затихает, подкладывая под ухо ладонь и слушая через нее глухие удары сердца и дыхание.  
\- Тогда, наверное, все действительно хорошо, — ладонь Жана поглаживает спину, другая аккуратно придерживает плечи, и эти монотонные движения, стук сердца, потрескивание поленьев в камине усыпляют, и Микаса не сопротивляется, только напоследок слегка приподнимая голову и заглядывая в подернутые пеленой сонливости глаза Жана. — С тобой спокойно.

Жан едва слышно усмехается, поднимая ладонь и проводя ей по темным гладким волосам: «С Рождеством. Засыпай». Микаса укладывает голову обратно и снова вслушивается в биение сердца. «С Рождеством, Жан».  
Краем засыпающего сознания Микаса вспоминает дневное отчаяние и советы Саши. Она слабо улыбается самой себе, зная, что теперь одиночество не захлестнет ее с той же силой очень долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно внезапная для меня часть.  
> Здесь, как уже понятно, гордиев узел по большей части изображает сложную ситуация между Эреном, Жаном и Микасой.


End file.
